Skullcruncher (TF2017)
Skullcruncher from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Skullcruncher would be an apex predator and darling of the battlefield if it weren't for one little thing: He has an idiosyncratic habit of grinding his teeth before launching an attack. The racket this nervous tic produces is so loud and obnoxious it actually tips the enemy off to his whereabouts. So as one can imagine, few Decepticons wish to be partnered with him and his more enviable qualities go unnoticed and unappreciated. Perhaps because of this feeling of dismissal, Skullcruncher has developed something of a binge-eating disorder. Or, rather, an "Autobot binge-eating disorder". While he thinks they taste a little yucky, Skullcruncher will ravenously scarf down as many Autobots as he can during battle, making him positively terrifying to the opposition. This image as a mindless, cannibalistic monster has only further solidified Skullcruncher's reputation as a big, dumb beast no one wants to hang out with. Skullcruncher is binary bonded to the Nebulan Grax. History Arc 3 Skullcruncher was one of Scorponok's soldiers on Cybertron. He was first seen eagerly driving a group of Autobot prisoners towards the smelting pool, begging his commander to allow him to torture the captives en route. Fortress Maximus and his band of interlopers jumped them, however, and the Decepticons were forced to retreat. |Ring of Hate| After Maximus's unit abandoned Cybertron, Scorponok received word they had come to the planet called Nebulos, and brought a strike team to that world in order to exact revenge. Skullcruncher joined Scorpnok in assaulting the planet's capitol, Koraja, and demonstrated a little-seen fire-breathing ability as the Decepticons tried to penetrate the city's walls. Later he transformed to robot mode and issued the Decepticon rallying cry. The Decepticons' forward momentum was halted, however, by the arrival of the new Autobot Headmasters. Fortress Maximus and several of his crew members had binary bonded with their Nebulan allies, creating two-in-one warriors. The increased skill and accuracy gained from this combination sent Skullcruncher and the other Decepticons fleeing into the night. |Broken Glass| In the remote Plains of Thok, Scorponok's Decepticons made camp at the industrial complex whose hyper-galactic tranceiver had first alerted them to the Autobots' presence. Forced to admit the value of the Headmaster process, Scorponok allowed himself, Skullcruncher, and several other Decepticons to undergo the process, binary bonding with Lord Zarak — political rival of Fortress Maximus's Nebulan partner — and his entourage. Skullcruncher was binary bonded with Grax, the industrialist who owned the communications complex, and had modified it to accommodate the hyper-galactic transmitter. Joining with such a refined businessman did little to boost Skullcruncher's fighting style at first, as Fortress Maximus still managed to fight off him, Horri-Bull, and Weirdwolf at once, and then used Skullcruncher as a club to knock Scorponok around. Only by threatening civilian hostages were Scorponok and his men able to get the drop on the Autobots. |Love and Steel| As the war continued to escalate on Nebulos, both sides decided to quit the planet and moved on to planet Earth after receiving a distress signal. |Brothers in Armor| Once they arrived on Earth, the Decepticons raced the Autobots to Mount St. Hilary, former landing site of the Ark and location of the distress signal. The two Headmaster teams did battle in the volcano caverns. Skullcruncher was heard mocking Weirdwolf's bizarre Yoda-esque speech pattern during the fight, but to be fair he also demonstrated an odd quirk of "grrr"ing before each sentence. Do crocodiles growl? |Trial by Fire| After the Autobot named Highbrow got the drop on Scorponok and stole his head, leaving the Decepticon leader incapacitated, Skullcruncher and his comrades hunted down Highbrow until he reached an Autobot shuttle parked in nearby canyons. They recovered the stunned Lord Zarak and reconnected him with Scorponok, restoring their leader. Moments after they did so, however, the Decepticons found themselves forming a temporary alliance with the Autobots, and the Autobots from the future against the time-traveling Galvatron. But the alliance was short-lived; when the future Ultra Magnus accidentally shot Scorponok, Skullcruncher joined his fellow Decepticons in tearing Ultra Magnus apart. They retreated with Scorponok's wounded body just before Galvatron was thrown into the time storm, sating it and saving the universe. |Time Wars| When Scorponok's army made first contact with Ratbat and the other Decepticons active on Earth, Skullcruncher and the Headmasters went with their leader as his entourage. A breakdown in negotiations led to combat, as Skullcruncher and the group began fighting with the Predacons, and later Ratbat's entire base. |Cold War| Trivia *Fred Tatasciore voices Skullcruncher. Changes *Fangry, Horri-Bull, and Squeezeplay didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *The Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons